Vulnerability
Curses all targets in an area, making them take increased damage from physical attacks and degeneration, and making them easier to stun. The target's energy shield will regenerate more slowly. The and mods are effectively multiplicative with your overall damage because they apply to the amount of damage an enemy takes, instead of how much damage a player does. This also means they will increased damage the monster takes from any source (such as party members), not just damage from the caster of the curse. should stack additively with other effects and curses that increase damage taken by enemies, such as shock, while should stack multiplicatively since it uses the word more. Gem Leveling | c3 = | c4 = | c5 = | c6 = | c7 = | c8 = }} |- ! 1 | 24 || 58 || 36 || 9.0s || || 10% || 20% || 35% || 50% || 25% || 118,383 |- ! 2 | 27 || 64 || 38 || 9.1s || 5% || 10% || 21% || 36% || 51% || 25% || 175,816 |- ! 3 | 30 || 71 || 40 || 9.2s || 10% || 10% || 21% || 37% || 52% || 26% || 254,061 |- ! 4 | 33 || 77 || 44 || 9.3s || 15% || 10% || 22% || 38% || 53% || 26% || 225,766 |- ! 5 | 35 || 81 || 46 || 9.4s || 20% || 11% || 22% || 39% || 54% || 27% || 447,718 |- ! 6 | 38 || 88 || 48 || 9.5s || 25% || 11% || 23% || 40% || 55% || 27% || 388,734 |- ! 7 | 40 || 92 || 50 || 9.6s || 30% || 11% || 23% || 41% || 56% || 28% || 755,049 |- ! 8 | 43 || 98 || 54 || 9.7s || 35% || 11% || 24% || 42% || 57% || 28% || 1,016,533 |- ! 9 | 46 || 104 || 56 || 9.8s || 40% || 12% || 24% || 43% || 58% || 29% || 860,401 |- ! 10 | 48 || 109 || 58 || 9.9s || 45% || 12% || 25% || 44% || 59% || 29% || 1,038,201 |- ! 11 | 50 || 113 || 60 || 10.0s || 50% || 12% || 25% || 45% || 60% || 30% || 1,248,678 |- ! 12 | 52 || 117 || 61 || 10.1s || 55% || 12% || 26% || 46% || 61% || 30% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 121 || 62 || 10.2s || 60% || 13% || 26% || 47% || 62% || 31% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 125 || 64 || 10.3s || 65% || 13% || 27% || 48% || 63% || 31% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 130 || 65 || 10.4s || 70% || 13% || 27% || 49% || 64% || 32% || 9,900,250 |- ! 16 | 60 || 134 || 66 || 10.5s || 75% || 13% || 28% || 50% || 65% || 32% || 21,274,363 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 67 || 10.6s || 80% || 14% || 28% || 51% || 66% || 33% || 50,550,118 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 68 || 10.7s || 85% || 14% || 29% || 52% || 67% || 33% || 89,834,713 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 69 || 10.8s || 90% || 14% || 29% || 53% || 68% || 34% || 146,782,704 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 70 || 10.9s || 95% || 14% || 30% || 54% || 69% || 34% || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality gives . Version History | align=center|0.9.13b || * The additional chance to be stunned now works correctly. |- | align=center|0.9.5g || * Fixed Vulnerability not being affected by the Hex Master keystone passive. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Vulnerability has been added to the game. |} Category:Intelligence skills Category:Curses Category:Area of effect skills